


Never look at a Dinosaur the same way again...

by knightinpinkunderwear



Series: Autumn OTP Challenge: Foxma [27]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Horror, M/M, Mistakes, Movie Night, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 06:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucius tries to introduce his boyfriend to another thing he loves: horror films.Day 27 Autumn OTP Challenge: horror movie/ghost





	Never look at a Dinosaur the same way again...

Edward had never seen a horror movie. Which, according to Lucius, was almost a criminal offence for someone over the age of 25. Edward did not end up enjoying the horror movie, the plot was too dumb and there was really nothing much interesting about it, that and Edward generally did not like to hear people shouting and screaming all the time. So, maybe Lucius shouldn't have recommended watching a horror film. He changed the channel to Jurassic Park. (While technically not a horror film it was quite horrifying despite being impossible.) That was a mistake Edward had never seen the part with the children stuck in the kitchen being hunted by velociraptors. 

“I don't think I like dinosaurs anymore,” Lucius should have known better than to think of Jurassic Park as anything other than nightmare fuel. Why had he thought it was a good, less scary option?

“Oh, God, Ed in sorry I thought you'd…” 

“Maybe next time we should play a scary game?” Ed cut him off, an olive branch, a bridge, a compromise. He hadn't completely ruined this. 

“Huh?”

“I do like the horror genre, but mostly in medium where I can control the progression of the story,” 

“Oh,” That made more sense. 

“I'm not mad at you, Lu, you just wanted to share something that you like with me, and now you'll have to cuddle me to protect me from nightmares of haunted dolls and velociraptors!” He chuckled, self deprecating, smiling with a genuine glow in his eye. Lucius smiled back, happy to start plans for their next bonding date. 

**Author's Note:**

> I walked in on my family watching Jurassic Park when I was like 6, it was the velocerapror-kitchen scene.


End file.
